disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
What’s Smoking On Here?
'What’s Smoking On Here? '''is the 29th episode of Season 35. Summary Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and even Princess Kudas head into New York City to find Bill Sykes’ cigarette, which is the last of the Evil 12, and Kwazii relies on his sense of smell and other senses to find it, but not if Lord Fathom gets his hands on it first when he leads them into a trap! Plot The episode begins at the Enchanted Forest where Princess Kudas is training Kwazii to use his super senses to detect some of the fruits she hidden, just to test them and prepare them for his next mission to find the last object of the Evil 12. So far, Kwazii was doing a great job as he only found four fruits, and only one more was left to find, which is very hard to find. Kudas then advices him to use his nose to pick up the citrus scent northwest nearby as Kwazii finally finds an orange, and Kudas gives him a thumbs up on using his senses, as Kwazii thanks his trainer, so now they can take a break and have a snack. Meanwhile, Lord Fathom and Sinker were are on their way to find the last object of the Evil 12, and this time, it’s the cigar of Bill Sykes, but Sinker has no idea what the cigar looks like as the merwizard opens the Locket of Chernabog to ask the Spirit of the cigar’s appearance and where he might find it. The Spirit explains to Lord Fathom that Sykes’ cigar is located in New York, home of Oliver and his friends and also their enemy, Bill Sykes, who was killed in a train crash. Lord Fathom and Sinker then head to the docks of New York City, where his tail becomes a pair of legs and Sinker hides in his cloak. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet glows which means that King Milo is calling him again. As Kwazii answers the call, King Milo tells him about Lord Fathom and Sinker in New York City to find Sykes’ cigar and assigns him to go there to get it before Fathom as Kwazii nods and adds that he'll bring some friends, plus Princess Kudas to help him, as Kudas nods and agrees that she should, and with a nod back, King Milo lets his daughter go with her trainee, plus, she's never been to New York before, so she'd loved to see this city on land up close. After Kwazii was all set, he, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and even Princess Kudas were in the Gup-A and heading to the docks of New York City, as they finally arrived a few minutes later. But before they could go, Kwazii looks down at Kudas’ Atlantean clothes and suggests that they need a little change so no one in the city will suspect that she is the princess of Atlantis, as she, Captain Barnacles, and Peso agree. Using his clothing change magic, Kwazii changes Kudas' clothes into a pair of bejeweled sandals, flare jeans, a T-Shirt that says "Atlantic City" in curvy blue letters with a white seashell behind the writing, a denim jacket, a satchel bag, and finally a blue headband with a flower on the top right. Kwazii even managed to hide Kudas' Atlantean marks on her skin, so now they were off. When they crossed Main Street, Kudas was already disgusted by the smell of car gas that she felt like coughing just as Captain Barnacles comfortly tells her to hang on a bit until they find the location of Bill Skyes’ cigar, just when they came across an old abandoned smoke shop. Putting his paw onto the door, Kwazii tried to push it but it was locked so he uses his transparent power to pull down the door’s lever and with a click, it opens as he, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Kudas entered the shop where they find empty shelves, used cigarettes, and broken vapor bottles scattered around the floor, then Kudas spots a door at the end of the shop, and opens it then switches on the lights, only to find that it’s just the closet, much to their dismay. But before they could leave, Peso switches on another switch, which then opens another door to a secret passageway. Kudas, Kwazii, Peso, and Captain Barnacles were astounded when they looked down at the steps leading down to total darkness as Peso gulps, but Kwazii says to him to not worry as he activates his guiding light power to make his eyes glow bright so they can see well as they walked through the hall and Kwazii tried to use his super sight to see which path they should take, but even it was too dark for him to see with his sight power, so Kudas instructs him to use his other senses. Captain Barnacles and Peso nodded encouragingly at Kwazii, who smiles and uses his super smell to smell the disgusting scent of cigar smoke. He resumes leading his friends to the direction of the cigar smell just when there was light at the other path up ahead. The four go to that passage where it was filled with a bunch of pits and stones were in the way as they went passed some, when suddenly, the lights went out and Kwazii lost the scent when the wind blew. So summoning some water droplets, he throws them onto the floor just to hear two of them drop onto the clear part of the floor, and he leads them to the clearest path without the rocks in the way, and Kwazii gets the scent of cigar smoke again. Then right behind Kwazii and his friends, Lord Fathom and Sinker are seen hiding in the shadows and are planning to follow them. Powers that Kwazii used * Clothing Change (to disguise Princess Kudas as an ordinary New York City girl) * Super Smell (to track down the smell of smoke) * Super Sight (to try and see which path he and his friends should go to) * Guiding Light (to light up the hallway of the secret passage and lead his friends) * Water Magic (to throw water droplets) * Super Hearing (to hear the water droplets he threw) Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Season 35 Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Evil 12 episodes